Wordless I Love You's
by TheLyricalSymphony
Summary: Tsukishima was infamous for his way with words and yet with Hinata things were different (Tsukihina Week 2016 Day 5 Moon Prompt: Voice(less))


Tsukishima was infamous for his way with words, his wit and silver tongue. He was never afraid to voice a comment and always ensured that he had the last word. Yet with Hinata things were different. More often than not he found himself voiceless. That he could never say what he truly meant. He'd have every intention to and then hesitate, stutter and come out with some half-hearted quip that he hoped the other wouldn't believe. The red head would smile, laugh or comment back and the two would continue on their way. Whilst Hinata could be open and honest with his words and freely say "I love you" the blond never could. Would attempt to, be screaming it in his head, find the words burning his throat, desperate to be freed. And would find other empty words falling from his lips instead. And he prayed, prayed that Hinata would somehow hear his voiceless words, that he wouldn't leave him behind. He tried time and time again to say what he felt but with no avail.

And so what he couldn't say in words he said with actions. Whilst meaningless words tumbled from his lips his hand found its way into unruly ginger hair, gently ruffling it, showing his endearment. Whenever Hinata would pout and sulk he'd quickly lean down, pecking him lightly before moving on, leaving a blushing stunned male behind. Whenever the shorter male was down, trying to fight back tears, Tsukishima would wrap his arms around him, allowing the other to cry into his shoulder whilst he hummed and rubbed their back until He was okay again. Injuries would be lovingly treated, small presents would be left in lockers, any gesture Tsukishima could do to show the other just how he felt he did.

But every so often a niggle at the back his mind would take over, apprehensions that his intentions would never get through, that Hinata would leave at some point, never knowing Tsukishima truly loved him. And in those time it was his turn to bury his face in the other's shoulder, soaking in everything that was Hinata Shouyo, calming himself down as best as he could.

And through it all Hinata stayed. Continued to smile and shower Tsukishima with love. Reassure him that he understood, that he'd stay by his side no matter what.

"Let's have a signal that translates to _I love you_!"  
"Why?"  
"Cos it'd be fun and our little secret and there might be situations where we can't say it. Like maybe we'll end up having to share a room with Kageyama for ages and won't have a chance to say it without him having something to say himself." So it was decided, two taps on the pulse point of their wrists would mean "I love you". And whenever Tsukishima could tap his fingers against Hinata's pulse point he would, causing him to giggle and tap Tsukishima's wrist back. It helped him a lot, gave him a chance to say just how he felt without choking on his words. But still, he wanted to say it out loud, give the words a chance to fly.

And finally the chance came. He didn't really know why that particular situation was _the moment_ but it was. The two had worked on their homework, Hinata sometimes whining to his partner, asking for help on problems he couldn't solve alone. After a couple of hours their decided to take a break, the elder crawling into the blond's arms and settling down, eyes drooping with a need for sleep. They stayed like that, just enjoying the moment. Tsukishima didn't know what came over him as he nuzzled his face into Hinata's hair thinking he was asleep. It just happened.

"I love you. God I love you so much."  
"Well of course you do. Why wouldn't you, I'm fantastic."  
" I thought you were asleep!"  
"Well I was about to and then you just went and said I love you for the first time. Do you really think I'd want to miss that so I could sleep a bit?" Tsukishima groaned, pushing his face harder into red hair, trying to fight down his embarrassment.  
"I'm not mad you know. That you couldn't say it before. I'm just really happy you could finally say it."  
"I really do love you."  
"I know you do."  
"No, I mean I really _really_ love you." The taller of the two rearranged their positions so that he could look Hinata in the eye, needing to see his face. "I love you with all my heart and yes you can have your moments but so can I and that's fine, as long as you stay by me as long as you can."  
"Ok you need to stop saying I love you. Go back to saying it in every way other than your words."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm weak and my heart can't take it." And so Tsukishima continued to repeat "I love you" until both fell into hysterics, their hearts feeling full of love.


End file.
